Street Life
by Eediva
Summary: Summary: After Jean’s death Toad finds Storm drunk and really out of it, but can he bring himself to revenge or to hurt her? One Shot!


_**Summary:** After Jean's death Toad finds Storm drunk and really out of it, but can he bring himself to revenge or to hurt her? _One Shot!

_**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angsty, and little humour._

_Street Life_

**0909090909**

Mortimer Toynbee yawned as he counted his stolen money. Business was low today. _Being a pick pocketer sucks,_ he thought. The entire night after stealing ten wallets he only managed to get a little under a hundred bucks. He sighed, this wouldn't even last him a day. He stuffed the cash into his pocket and threw the ten wallets into a trashcan. He then walked of into the park where he had been ever since the incident at Liberty Island. The back of his head began to itch, so he scratched it. _How does a Toad get fleas?_

He continued to walk until he got to his tree. He had been living underneath the trunk of the tree; it was once the home of some animal that he scared off. Or perhaps he ate it? He couldn't remember. Actually he couldn't remember anything at all after some African woman with white hair tried to electrocute him. He could only remember his name, water, and her. He growled, if he ever got his hands on her, he'd kill her.

She left him in New York, a hell hole in his opinion. He was constantly having the money he stole, stolen of him, having the crap beaten out of him by some of the men who stole his money. There were even times where the men tried to rape him, but he always managed to escape.

He stood up ready to go and steal a few more wallets before it was too dark.

**0909090909**

Ororo Munroe walked down the streets of New York. She wiped away her tears, and entered her second bar of the night. The last one kicked her out because of her drunkenness. She moved up to the counter and ordered her fourth beer of the night. The bartender looked at her sceptically but served her anyway. In a minute she ordered her sixth.

After a half hour she was on her eighth. She was barely able to keep her head up. It was beyond a miracle that she was still awake.

"Gimme another," She slurred.

"Sorry lady, but I think you've had enough," The man said.

"I don't give a damn what you think," She stopped and 'read' is name tag, "Fred, I want another bloody beer."

"Lady, my name is Paul," The man said.

"I don't give a damn if your name was Michael Presley," Storm snapped raising her voice; she had a strange person in her head. A half black and half white man, with a hip problem and a high pitch voice. He wouldn't stop shaking his waist. She laughed when she suddenly felt two people grabbing her by her arms. "What? What's going on?"

The two security guards said nothing, instead dragged her out of the bar and threw her flat onto her rear-end.

"Bloody bastards," Storm called, before standing up, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the next bar. "Stupid assholes, I just wanna drink. I can't even get a good beer no where I go."

**0909090909**

Toad walked slowly down the street, bumping into another man and swiping his wallet. So far he had managed to take another three wallets. He turned into an alley and pulled out the wallets, and then emptied them for the cash. He threw the wallets in the bin once more and counted the money. Three hundred bucks. He smiled as he stuffed the cash into his pocket. He walked out of the alley way and continued down to a bar. He stopped when he recognized someone being pulled into another alley way by two other men. It was the white-haired, African woman. He growled, no one was going to hurt her, but him. He stormed over and entered the alley way. The woman was lying on her back with her legs being spread by one man, and her skirt was hitched up. The other man began to pull of her undergarments as she began to weakly cry for help. Toad hissed and looked around for a weapon; he saw a plastic pipe sticking out of a garbage can. He pulled it out and got into fighting positions.

"Hey why don't you two assholes leave her alone!" He said roughly. The two men turned and faced Toad.

"Let's take him out and then return to the bitch," one said.

"Yeah, maybe we can make this a double date," the other laughed. The first one sniggered, pulling a knife from his pocket; the second followed also pulling out a knife. Both ran towards Toad screaming and waving the knifes, so Toad used his long sticky tongue to knock one down and then hit the other hard across the head knocking him out. He turned to the other and also knocked him out. He then threw the pipe into a dumpster. He smirked and looked down at the men. Without a thought he dumped both men in and closed the lid.

He turned around to face the woman, and smirked even more. He walked towards her and knelt besides her. He grabbed her bag and pulled out her wallet. His mouth dropped when he saw the cash in her wallet. There was more then four thousand dollars in there. He smiled; he could sleep in the hotel tonight. He searched her wallet and pulled out a card. It was silver and had an X on it. He raised a brow as he turned it around. On the back there was a photo of her and in a corner it wrote:

_Name: Ororo Munroe._

_Codename: Storm._

_Age: Twenty-seven._

"No surprise they call you Storm, you electrifying bitch," Toad muttered throwing the card and wallet into the bag. He threw it over his shoulder and then also through Storm. He headed towards the only hotel he knew that was cheap and allowed mutants in it.

**0909090909**

Toad shuffled into the elevator, with Storm on his shoulders. He dropped her on the ground, and pressed the button for his level, which was the highest level. The door closed as he leaned back into the elevator. He looked down at Storm. She looked terrible. Extremely thin, her usually black skin was sickly pale, she had black bags under her eyes and she also had an ugly black bruise forming on her forehead. The elevator finally stopped at his level so he picked the weather goddess up and exited the elevator. He walked down the hall in search of his room. He moaned when he realised he went down the wrong way. He walked back to the other side of the hallway and finally found his room. He pulled out the key given to him; he put it in the keyhole and turned it. He groaned in frustration when the door didn't open. He dropped Storm once more to the ground and struggled to open the door. After a minute of struggling with the door it finally opened. He kicked it fully open and then pulled Storm into his arms once more as an elderly couple walked past.

"James, why cant you be more romantic?" The woman said, pointing to the two mutants, "You can get some advice of that young man, look at how his handling his sleeping wife."

"Okay, she isn't my wife, I don't like her," Toad snapped, "And how is this romantic."

"Blasted women," The man said. Toad nodded in agreement as he closed the door and locked it. He turned on the light and looked around. Not bad. It was fairly clean and tidy. It had no pests running around. He smiled and threw Storm to the ground. She moaned in pain. Toad ignored her and entered the bathroom, for number two.

**0909090909**

Storm moaned as she slowly sat up. She was sitting on a carpet in a room. How the hell did she get there? The last thing she remembered was being mugged by two men and being saved by someone. It was fairly dark and she hadn't seen his face. She looked around and rubbed her stomach. She slowly stood up and struggled towards a door which she guessed was the bathroom. She tried to turn the knob, but found it locked. She moaned and knocked on the door.

"Open up," She muttered. She heard a toilet flush and footsteps to the door. It opened revealing a man glaring at her. She pushed him out of the way and fell against the toilet emptying everything from her stomach. Toad frowned in disgust and left the bathroom. He jumped onto the bed and waited for her to exit. He wondered if she would recognize him. She'd probably try to fry him once more. He sighed; maybe this was a bad idea. The door opened and Storm exited the bathroom. She was cleaning her mouth with a towel. She shuffled over towards him, her eyes glazed as she lay next to him. He growled and was about to push her to the ground when suddenly her lips found his own. He was startled at first and then remembered she was drunk. He didn't argue and let her continue as she made her way down his neck. She pulled at his pants. He grinned and helped her get them off. Not what he was expecting but he couldn't give a damn, he'd get some free sex right now from a good looking girl. He grinned even more when he realised he had the girl who tried to kill him underneath him right now. He sneered at her as he tore her top of revealing a silky bright pink bra. She moaned, causing him to frown. He wanted to hurt her not give her pleasure. He growled back-handing her across her face viciously, she held her cheek in pain and looked at him with pleading eyes. He snarled at her before tearing her skirt of. She struggled against him, attempting to push him off. Why was he doing this? She thought, he just saved her and now he was trying to rape her. She continued to struggle and whimper weakly as he continued to straddle her closer to him. By now both were almost naked; she still had both undergarments on. He on the other hand was naked, cold and hard. She whimpered and continued to push and struggle against man. Some thing told her she knew the man, but her mind was far out of it. This was all she needed, another thing to cry about.

"Stop," She whispered her voice full of fear. Toad let her go and looked into her eyes, she still looked dazed but they were rich with terror. Toad swallowed, he just couldn't do it. He pushed himself of her and apologized. He lay beside her and sighed, wondering why he couldn't go on with it. He raised a brow when he suddenly found her head lying on his chest. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He smiled as she also wrapped her arm around his waist. He gently began to play with her hair until she finally dozed off. He smiled once more; happy he didn't hurt her, even though he really wanted to at first. He closed his eyes and finally also fell asleep.

**0909090909**

Storm moaned in pain as sunlight entered the room. She groaned, she had to stop drinking, the hang-over after was terrible. She raised a brow when she felt some one stir underneath her. She rolled her eyes. Now she'd done it. Not only was she giving her self headaches, she was going to get her self pregnant from a complete stranger. She wondered why she still had her bra and underwear on. She looked down at his body, he was naked from as much as she could see. She lifted up the blanket and found he was completely naked, with yellow skin. She rubbed her eyes and check again, he was yellow. Memories suddenly clouded her mind.

_Being at a bar. Being thrown out and then attacked by two men. Being rescued by another. Waking up on the floor of a hotel. Throwing up. And then being attacked by the man who saved her. And then sleep soundly next to him, once he stopped attacking her. _

_Okay so we didn't sleep together. Thank God._

She looked up and stared at his face. It took her mind a minute to register the face. Once she knew who it was she screamed. Toad shot up screaming also. He stopped and stared at the terrified woman.

"You- your dead!" Storm cried.

"Am not!" Toad snapped, "No thanks to you."

"Get the hell away from me," Storm snapped, moving away from him quickly causing herself to fall of the bed. She moaned and held her head in pain. The fast movement triggered a head ache. Toad leaned over the bed and pulled her back up.

"S'ok, ain't gonna hurt you," Toad said. Storm looked at him sceptically. She thought for a minute, if he wanted to harm her why didn't he, he had the chance last night when she was completely out of it. Storm finally nodded, believing him. She looked around and found her bag on the floor, and her wallet lying beside it. Toad followed her eyesight and found her glaring at him. "Sorry, I need cash to get in here, unless if you wanted to sleep under a tree."

"A tree?" Storm asked.

"Been living there since I woke up on the beach," Toad said.

"Since the Liberty Island incident?" Storm asked. Toad nodded.

"What do you remember from that night?" Storm asked.

"Nothing but you and falling into water," Toad shuddered. Storm frowned.

"Do you remember why you where there?"

"No,"

"What about the X-men?"

"No,"

"Brotherhood?"

"No,"

"Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth?"

"Nope," Toad said, the names meant nothing to him. "Should I"

"Yes," Storm said, "Anyway, Why don't you get yourself a proper place to live?"

"Look at me!" He sighed, "I'm a freak, I have to steal crap to live, and I cant get a job cause of my looks."

"I suppose," Storm said, "Perhaps you can come live with the x-men, we need a new teacher, I'm not sure what you can teach, but time will tell."

"Computers, anything electrical," Toad said quickly, not wanting to pass by the opportunity of a place to live. "Or fighting skills!"

"Okay," Storm smiled, she looked down at her half naked self, which was covered by a blanket, "Where are my clothes?"

"On the floor," Toad said, Storm stood up and walked over to them, "Any one ever tell you that you have a bell-dinging body?"

"No," Storm said, "Quite positive, I don't think I've even heard the phrase."

"Well," Toad grinned as the two both dressed, "Ring a ling ding!"

Storm laughed. "Thank you, you're not quite bad your self either."

"I know," Toad boasted, pointing at his abs, "check out this six-pack."

"Give me a break," She smiled, as Toad sat on the bed, "Quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Did we do anything last night?" She asked, sitting besides him. Toad shock his head.

"Some one was too drunk," Toad said. Storm nodded. He decided to tell her a little more, but not enough to anger her, "We were going to but you kinda had a breakdown thingy so I stopped."

"Okay," Storm smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not forcing me," Storm said, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. He faced her and gently gathered her onto his lap kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed him back. "You taste like strawberries."

"You taste like beer and vomit," Toad grinned. Storm hit him across the head. "Wanna go get some breakfast or lunch or what ever people usually eat at this time of the day."

"Lunch," Storm smiled standing up. She pulled Toad up. "I need a coffee."

"I bet you do."

"But first I need to piss," She muttered entering the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

"That man was right," Toad sighed, "Blasted women."

**0909090909**

After eating lunch the pair walked the streets of New York talking about everything. Storm had told Toad about Jean's death. He listened to her and leant her his shoulder to cry on.

"It wasn't your fault," Toad said, "You said that not even the blue guy could get out to save her."

"But I could have used my powers to save her from drown,"

"She could have saved her self," Toad muttered. He held her chin in his hand and kissed her gently. "Look, shit happens, you just need to give time, the time to build you a bridge to get over it."

Storm stared at him. Toad grinned weakly, "That made no sense right."

"No it did," Storm said, "Its just weird coming from you, but the again the wording you used…"

"Oh shut up," Toad laughed kissing her once more.

"We better go home," Storm smiled, "Everyone is probably worried about me."

"So what's the school like?"

"Alright, lets just say it isn't were you'd want to spend your day after a hang over."

"That bad?" Toad laughed taking her hand into his own.

"Yeap, that bad," Storm smiled, as the pair walked down the street.

**0909090909**

The END!

What I meant by Michael Presley was Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley…Now that will be a smash hit song, the king of Pop with the king of rock(I think that's what they call Elvis) Imagine the dance moves, the moonwalk with a lot of hip shaking! Imagine the song words: "hey pretty baby with the high heels on….your the devil in disguise… a he, he! Whoooooooooooooooo! Thank you thank you very much, peace…."

Hehehe

**Afro: Damn we are on a roll!**

_Afro: Tell me about it….are you surprised this wasn't slash?_

**Afro: Yeah, its weird.**

_Afro: Oh well, there is a lack of Storm/Toad stories anyway._

**Afro: Yeah wassup wit dat?**

_Afro: or the lack of Sabertooth Storm_

**Afro: And wassup wit dat?**

_Afro: No idea…_

Peace and Chicken Grease

**Afro. **_Afro._

Now review.

**Afro: Or else.**

_Afro: She'll sing…_

**Afro: Hey!**


End file.
